When capturing images with a digital camera, there is an inherent lag between the time a person observes a moment of interest and when their finger taps the shutter button. In the case of images having dynamic or moving content or images captured with a moving camera, this lag often results in an image that doesn't quite match the moment seen or recollected by the photographer. As such, professional photographers often attempt to anticipate the best moment and start capturing photos before that moment occurs in an attempt to capture that moment in an image. Some consumers mimic this behavior on their mobile phones or other digital cameras by repeatedly taking sequences of photos in an attempt to capture one good moment. Similarly, some cameras automatically capture multiple sequential images as a burst when the user presses the shutter button.
In each case, this capturing of multiple sequential image frames often results in many photos of uninteresting moments or poor image aesthetics. In addition, repeated tapping of the shutter by the user often causes the camera device to move, which in turn may result in blurry or shaky images. Further, the photographer, professional or otherwise, is typically left to perform the potentially time-consuming task of reviewing a large number of image frames to identify any images that are worth keeping. In addition, it's often difficult for users to discern subtle differences between these images, particularly on a small screen. Further, while the photographer is rapidly capturing image frames, they are typically no longer “present” in the moment, meaning they are not observing or participating in the scene but rather focusing on trying to push the shutter button repeatedly. This generally precludes the photographer from actually enjoying the moment and from making adjustments to what images are being captured or how those images are being captured during that moment.